The Cabin
by IAMTHEHOLYSWORDEXCALIBUR
Summary: Jean x Eren filthy smut.
1. Ecstasy

**Jean and Eren go outside the walls on a mission. When things go wrong and Jean wonders far away from the other soldiers in pursuit of a certain variant type Titan he runs out of gas and blades. Eren saves him and the two agree to stay the night in a near by abandoned cabin Eren had found earlier, when later that night things get heated and here we are!**

* * *

Jean could feel the pressure of the others body on top of his own. His messy blond hair sticking to his forehead. Beads of sweat would be visible if not for the dim lighting the two had cast to keep from drawing attention to the small home. The soldier bit down. He had caught the corner of Eren's bottom lip. Jean listened to the other's soft whimper, letting out a low groan in reply.  
Moving his hands up and down the brunet's inward-arched back. Bucking his hips slowly towards Eren's own. Jean wasn't exactly patient but he knew that Eren was new to this all so he had to take it slow, for him.  
The smaller boy let out another whimper. This one muffled by Jean's lips. He gripped at Eren's side and lower back to make sure he was stable before flipping their positions. Leaving Eren underneath him. Jean backed away for a moment, staring into the blue eyes that somehow managed to be visible in the darkness.  
Both their breaths were heavy and in pants. Eren looked confused almost, or irritated that he had stopped. Jean wasn't quite sure at the moment nor did the thought stay in his mind for long.

Thin fingers reach up to undo the buttons on Jean's filthy white shirt. His own clothes had been discarded long ago and yet Jean sat before him, almost fully clothed. Wearing everything but his tall leather boots and Survey Corps jacket. It was infuriating, not to mention embarrassing on his part. Jean sat up on Eren. His full weight pressed hard against his member.  
"I can't get the stupid button…" Eren mumbled to himself- his hands were shaking and his palms were covered in a nervous sweat. He felt the bigger males hands wrap around his own as Jean let out his typical cocky laugh "Impatient much?" He teased and Eren blushed in return. "_No_. Shut up." The brunet whispered, flustered. Thankful for the darkness as his blush brightened.  
He could feel as Jean finished undoing the rest of the buttons. He stripped off the long white sleeves of his shirt, tossing it to the side of them. Eren fumbled with the button on Jean's dirt covered white pants.  
Levi would have had a fit.

Jean sat up to hover above Eren on all fours. As Eren took off Jean's pants and boxers in one take. The small fingers of the brunet beneath him grabbed at the nape of his neck. Forcing their lips to meet. The sweet pleasure Eren gave him. Grinding his hips against his.  
Their tongues brushing at each other- lips molded together. His mind went black as Eren pulled at his skin. Leaving small claw marks at his neck and lower back where Eren's other hand had managed to wander off to. His member pulsing against Eren's.  
Dominating the smaller boy he reached behind him. Grabbing the slender wrists and forcing them against the tattered mattress they laid on. "Hey!-" Eren began but Jean hushed him. Pressing a single finger against his lips. Tracing the lines of them with his finger tip. Eren shut his mouth but furrowed his eyebrows, clearly displeased with his own submission. Jean smirked at him, his bright white teeth shining through the blackness.

He could feel himself growing harder from Jean's actions. Rubbing his hips rougher against Jean's own. The painful pleasure pulsing through him from the pressure he forced on the blond and himself. His length rubbing quickly at Jean's. The friction only adding to the heat he already felt pooling around his abdomen.  
Eren moaned again, each breath was loud and rigid- just a few seconds off of Jean's, causing an echo effect to their nearly-matching moans. "Nn…" Eren let out the small sound in a whimper-ish tone, slowing down the pace he had set with his hips.  
His lips just inches away from Jean's and he could feel his breath. Cool and minty. The others hands ran down his sides. "Ahn… Jean." Eren called again huskily in a beg for more.

Jean complied happily. "Ha… Eren you sound so desperate are you sure you want to show such a vulnerable side to me?" Jean teased once more and Eren responded immediately with a small "Tch." Jean laughed, deep and quiet unlike usual. Getting another small moan from the boy beneath him.  
The soldier moved his hands further down to Eren's thighs, wrapping his legs around his own waist- spreading him. Eren's lower body lifted off the bed while his torso remained still against the mattress. "Too bad it's so dark in here. I bet you look so-"  
"Sh-shut up, dumb ass." the brunet interrupted in a whine. His lust filled toned said more than the words he spoke. Jean was sure he was blushing deeply. He knew he himself was. "Mmm." Jean groaned hoarsely.  
Running his hands up and down Eren's body before gripping at his hardened cock. Keeping his hand still for a moment while he looked down at the smaller male. He studied his face for a moment. Eren's lips were parted releasing soft moans and heavy breaths. His eyes half-lidded and his thick eyebrows were furrowed together. "Ah…Are you gonna do it… Jean?" Eren gasped between breaths.  
Jean smiled kissing his forehead before slowly moving his hand up and down along Eren's stiffened length.

Each touch Jean gave out was intoxicating. Eren pressed the back of his hand against his lips to muffle the perverted sounds that escaped him. Bitting down at his own skin softly, Eren turned his head to the side. Jean pumping faster and faster at him, loosening his grip as his hand fell but tightening back when it rose again. His chest rising and falling with each deep inhale and exhale. Eren's moans came in passes to match the pace of Jean's hand. Bucking his hips now, Eren moaned loudly.  
Pre-cum oozing from his member and down Jean's wrist. The blond ran his thumb against the head of Eren's length, smearing in the dripping liquid. He heard the blond groan out in satisfaction. His eyes fluttering shut as he bit down harder at his hand, making sure not to break skin.  
He opened his eyes again just a moment later, looking up to see the blond's barely-visible-face. Eren could feel Jean moving his own hips back and forth in small, subconscious, inches. His eyelids fell again, squeezing shut tightly.  
"I-I'm gonna c-" Eren chocked on his last lewd word as his orgasm ripped through his body. His muscles tightened, his body shook as he gripped harder at the ripped sheets. His essence shoot out and onto Jeans hand and chest.

Jean looked down at him, pulling his hand up to his mouth to taste Eren's juices. Sucking each finger slowly, _teasingly_ towards Eren before licking up the final drop of cum that ran down his wrist and to his forearm. Jean's eyes locked on Eren's who watched in a tired amazement. He tilted his head, licking his lips as he watched Eren's chest heave.  
Eren was tired, it was obvious as he tried rolling over on his side. Jean grabbed his hips, forcing them against the mattress "Jean- I just wanna sleep now, don't!" Eren snapped at the him frustratedly. "Isn't it unfair that you get to _finish _and I don't? Don't be a tease, Eren." Jean said, thick brows raised as he looked down at the small boy. The two kept eye contact for a moment before Jean finally moved one hand up to Eren's tightly shut mouth, forcing it open with his fingers. Despite what Eren was saying, he seemed to want more himself as he wrapped his tongue around one of them.

Bobbing his head back and forth, Eren continued to suck, slipping his tongue between Jean's fingers, making him moan out. "Ahh- Eren..." Jean whimpered and Eren smirked in reply, sucking harder. Jean pulled his hand back, trembling slightly. A thin string of saliva connected Eren's tongue and Jean's fingers before falling. Eren rested his head back against the pillow beneath him only to be forced back up by the blond grabbing his neck and pulling him into his lap. "Jean-" Eren sighed, Jean kissed up and down his jaw line, licking and sucking here and there, making him forget what he was going to say next.

Eren's breath was hot against his ear, sending chills down his spine. Jean shook lightly before pulling Eren's legs around his waist and dragging his hand up his thighs until they pressed against his entrance. His saliva-covered fingers teased Eren's hole before dipping in slowly. Eren's breath hitched in that moment, before he let out a small moan against Jean's cheek. The blond pulled his fingers in and out of the brunet, gripping tightly at Eren's back to hold him against his chest. Eren was warm and sweaty, Jean licked up and down his neck, stopping to suck bellow his chin. Jean kept at this for a few minutes before Eren leaned into his ear again, "Jean, please, do it... please" Eren whispered heatedly, in-between breaths.

Jean nodded against him in reply. Eren was blushing again- as if he had ever stopped. He felt the chill as Jean pulled his fingers out a final time, replacing them with his stiff member, the warmth was back. Eren whimpered again as Jean's large cock slid into him, pulsing inside his body. Jean's breathing stopped for a moment as he let Eren adjust to his length. Eren wrapped his arms around Jean's torso and neck, pressing his nose against the blonds. He pulled his body up a bit before sliding back down onto Jean's member. Eren listened as the soldier groaned out before bouncing slowly again. His hands ran through the short blond hair on the back of Jean's head.

He could already feel the orgasm pooling in his abdomen. His nails dug into Eren's back while his other hand wondered to his front. Jean ran his hand up Eren's neck then to his collar bone, chest, and hips and to his stiffened member where he began stroking slowly. He listened eagerly to the brunets soft whines every time he lifted up and fell back down, taking in all of Jean's length. Eren bounced faster, moaning louder, gripping tighter at his hair, breathing onto Jean's neck and heating his body. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

The blond pumped faster at his cock twisting his hand softly when he got towards the tip. "J-Jean... Fuck" he managed to whimper out. His mind went blank, he shut his eyes tight. Eren licked softly at Jean's neck and Jean sped up more. "I'm gonna c-cum" Eren whispered against Jean's neck and felt him nod in reply "Me too" Jean said after a pause. His body twitched and shook as his second orgasm ran through him, once again, hitting Jean's chest and hand. Exhaust hit immediately and he felt like turning over and laying down but he knew Jean wouldn't just let him.

"That's... Twice you've done that now." Jean laughed breathlessly against Eren's limp body he held close. But Eren continued to bounce against him, seemingly faster than before. Jean's grip tightened at his back. "Fuck, Eren!" Jean cried out, pushing Eren down completely on his length, taking in every inch of him. Jean moaned out loudly against Eren's ear, again. His orgasm shooting out, deep inside the brunets small body, filling his hole.

Eren moaned out, the warm feeling leaving again as he pulled of Jean's body, laying back against the mattress. Jean joined him laying down in exhaust, and he laughed again, pulling Eren back to his chest where he was more than happy to return to. "It sucks we'll have to leave tomorrow." Jean said after a moment. Eren looked up at him "Why?" concern showed through the normally angry tone he kept towards Jean.

He swallowed hard before looking down at the blue eyed boy that laid on his chest. "That... was nice. And it'd be more difficult to do back at HQ." He admitted quietly.

"It won't be that hard." The brunet reassured moving his head back down, kissing his chest and shutting his eyes. 

* * *

Kind of a weird note to end it on, but I really couldn't think of a way to end this one. Also the reason I skipped directly to the smut is because I'm not the best with fluff but if I'm able to find the words I'll write a short prequel to this at a later point so I'm not sure if this is a oneshot or not. But! Thanks for reading, please feel free to PM me with requests for another chapter (if there will be one) or another story entirely! Thanks - Rei


	2. Thank You (Prequel to Ecstasy)

Prequel to the previous chapter! I figured I may as well give this a shot, plus I really like writing for Jean. Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

"C'MON YOU TITAN BITCH!" Jean mocked. The grapple hooks on his 3D maneuver gear detaching from the building in front of him- letting him fall a few feet before he fired them again to a building at his left, four other soldiers and one 8-meter class titan in tow. The monster was faster than Jean imagined it would be but he was faster and was thankful for this. He couldn't help but grin at that. The sun was setting now, and he had no clue where he was at this point, somehow he ended up straying quiet far from HQ. He had been moving for what seemed like hours and the little gas he had left was running low and he was sure it was the same for the four that followed him.

"NO!" One of the soldiers behind him yelled. Following that was a loud chomp and a blood-curdling scream. Jean winced at the sound. His chest tightened as he turned his head back to look. The titan swallowed the soldier in one bite. The other three screamed and titan swatted two of them down, their bodies hitting the far away road with a resounding BOOM. The last soldier stopped and stared at the beast as it stepped towards her. Tears streamed down her blood stained cheeks and her body shook, paralyzed with fear. "MOVE!" Jeaned yelled angrily, but it was too late. The monsters lips curled into a wide smile as its fingers gripped her body, shoving her inside its mouth. Her screams were muffled through its teeth and thin lips before it swallowed her whole, all while staring at Jean, watching him with hunger eyes.

Jeans jaw clenched and he realized that at some point he had pulled himself onto a small homes roof top. Jean quickly looked at his surroundings. To his left was some deserted market, with no tall buildings, to his right were nothing but more small homes and in front was a large structure at least 15 meters high but too far away for him his 3d gear to reach. Behind him were several tall, in reach buildings, but guarding them was the grinning beast.

Jean cursed internally, a thin sheen of nervous sweat covered his body as he drew his last, dull blade. "Alright then," he swallowed loudly. "let's do this." He whispered, but before he could move the titan fell forward onto its stomach, hitting the ground with a vibrating crash. Jean looked down at it and through the heavy cloud of steam was a large gash to the nape of its neck and on its back was a short, blue eyed, and dark haired boy who stared at Jean with a look of anger and concern.

In a flash the brunet was on top of the same roof as Jean mere inches from his face. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He screamed.

"Eren..." Jeaned mumbled in shock. He hadn't expected anyone to come save him, in fact he was certain he was going to die trying to kill that titan.  
"YOU IDIO-" Eren screamed but was cut short as Jean pulled him into a tight hug. Tears rushed down his cheeks as he squeezed tighter against Eren's smaller figure who after a moment hugged back. Jeans arms and legs felt weak and before he knew it he fell down to his knees- pulling Eren with him. His small cries turned into loud sobs, clawing at Eren's back.

After awhile of heavy tears from Jean and soft coos from Eren, the blond sniffled and let go. His adrenaline had long since faded and now he felt weak. His head and legs hurt as well as his left side and right hip. Jean looked up at the now dark sky, he wasn't sure how long he had been crying but judging by Eren's genuinely scared, confused, and concerned face he was sure it had been a long time. His eye sight became fuzzy and his head pounded making him dizzy. "_Hey, are you okay?_" Eren's voice was distorted now and Jean felt like he was falling again. "_Jean?_" His body was numb except for the cold of the roofs tiles on his cheek. "_Jean?!_" He shut his eyes, "_Jean!_" he felt so tired now, "_JEAN!_" he just wanted to sleep.

* * *

"Are you awake?" Eren asked, stepping closer toward the yawning blond who sat up on the tattered mattress. His bare feet felt cold against the wood of the cabins floor. Eren reached a single hand out to press it against Jeans warm forehead to check his fever, his other hand holding up the towel around his thin waist. "_Yes, mom. _I'm awake. You can get your hand off me now." Jean grumbled shoving Eren's hand aside. "That's a funny way to thank the person who just saved your ass." Eren snarled in anger. Jean looked down at his lap, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes shut. "Right. I forgot." He mumbled. A weak smile spread across his cheeks as he looked up to lock eyes with the very angry Eren.

"Wait... Where are we a-and why aren't you wearing any clothes?!"

Eren watched as Jean looked around the empty room as though he was searching for something before looking back at Eren.

"After you passed out I dragged you here to this cabin and put you in bed after cleaning your face with a rag." Eren explained grumpily. "I'm naked because I realized this place had a small tub so I took a bath and dried off. I was gonna put back on my uniform but figured I could just sleep in this towel, which I was about to do when I decided to check on you and _you_ _yelled at me_ before remembering that I saved you and you _still_ didn't thank me." Eren finished his story with a rough growl, continuing to glare.

"Oh, okay." Jean shrugged and looked back down at his lap. Eren was practically fuming now. His knuckles were white from gripping so hard at the towel and his jaw clenched. "Really?! You can't even thank me?!" He stared for a bit and Jean stared back now, eyes wide and lips parted. "I followed you all the way over to _where ever the hell we are_ to make sure you didn't get hurt and when you did I saved you, held you while you sobbed your eyes out, took you back here, put you in the _only_ bed this stupid place has to offer, intending to sleep on this floor so you'd be comfy, cleaned you, and I can't even get a simple 'thank you'?!" Eren yelled until his throat began to hurt. His bare chest heaved with anger as the blond sat there, with a dumbfounded look on his face that only infuriated Eren further.

"You followed me here?" Jean grinned.

"I- No!"

"But you said you did."

"Well... Yes I-I did." Eren blushed, looking down at his curled toes. "I-I knew something like this would happen." He mumbled, refusing to make eye contact.

A moment of silence fell between them before Jean laughed loudly. "Do you... care about me?" Jean snickered, clenching his stomach.

"No! Of course not! B-but Armin... yeah, Armin would be sad if you got hurt." It wasn't a complete lie, Armin would be sad if Jean was hurt. But Eren was more worried for Jean than Armin, or anyone, would ever be and for some odd reason he felt it was his job to watch after Jean, to make sure he didn't get hurt or worse. Eren blushed deeper.

"Really? This was all for Armin?" Jean chuckled, grabbing Eren's arm and pulling him into his lap. "H-Hey!" Eren yelped as Jean's hand cupped his cheek, running to the back of his head, tangling his fingers in Eren's short, brunet hair.

Jean leaned in pressing his lips gently to Eren's. His eyes squeezed shut after settling from the shock of the blonds sudden kiss. Jean's tongue grazed against his lips seeking entrance which Eren hesitantly gave. The blonds hands ran up and down his back and sides to the line of his towel, dipping in to press against his hips. Jean pulled back a few inches, moving down to kiss and suck at Eren's neck, who groaned at the soldiers touch. "_Jean..." _Eren whimpered as Jean bit the skin on Eren's collar bone. The brunet pushed Jean's body to lie flat against the bed, pressing his chest to Jean's.

Eren's tongue worked at Jean's neck, sucking at his adam's apple. Eren could feel the vibrations in his lips as Jean spoke. "Mm... You know you care about me, so say it." Jean's voice was different from before, it was deeper, more gruff, Eren liked it. He ignored Jean, stopping to kiss his chin before sucking there too. "Say it." Jean said again. Eren groaned "No..." He replied this time, letting his fingers roam Jean's shirt-covered chest while Jean's dug into Eren's hips pressing them tightly to his own. "Dammit. Eren, say it. Admit it. Please." He growled this time, thrusting his hips against Eren's.

Eren whimpered, his body froze from the sudden pleasure in his groin. "Ah... Jean." Eren cried, and Jean chuckled- thrusting hard again. "Say it, _Eren," _

"I-I care. I care a lot," Eren paused as Jean thrust his hips again making him whine out in ecstasy "Ah- about you, Jean." Eren's cheeks were hot now, he nuzzled his face into the crook of Jeans neck, feeling that same vibration as Jean laughed. "I care about you too."

He felt Jeans cheek rub at the back of his hair. Eren smiled raising his head to kiss Jeans lips hungrily. He wrapped his tongue around Jean's. The soldiers hands roamed down Eren's body, wrapping around the top of Eren's towel and pulling it off, tossing it to the side. Eren blushed deeper "H-Hey!"

"Shh..." Jean smirked, kissing gently at Eren's bottom lip. "Thank you."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Feel free to PM me with requests for another story! Plus, thank you all for your reviews ^-^ they make me very happy and I appreciate them all! - Rei


End file.
